(Not applicable).
(Not applicable).
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning tools and the like with solvent, and more particularly to an improved paint gun washing apparatus.
(2) Background Information
Paint gun washers are a common piece of equipment found in many automotive repair shops and the like. Typically they include a spray nozzle for spraying solvent directly on the components of the spray paint gun, and a tub or basin within which the components can soak in the solvent. Some washers include automatic cycles for automatically washing the paint gun.
However, current spray gun washing apparatus suffer a number of problems. Typically, prior art gun washers require manipulation of knobs or switches with the hands in order to operate the apparatus. Since the hands are commonly used during the cleaning operation, it is necessary to stop the cleaning operation whenever it is desired to turn the machine off, or change the settings of the machine.
Another problem with prior art gun washers is the location of the filter for the exhaust system. It is typically located directly behind the location for test painting of components or panels, thereby causing paint to directly impinge upon the filter during this test spray of a panel. This in turn requires replacement of filters more frequently, since the filter material becomes clogged much more quickly.
Finally, prior art gun washers conventionally utilize powered air vents to vent the washer cabinet. However, such vents are typically manually operated. Thus, a user may forget to turn the vent on or off during and after use.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved paint gun washer.
Another object is to provide a paint gun washer which is activated and deactivated without using the hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray gun washer with a filter for the vent system which is located to prevent test spray and solvent from impinging on the filter.
A further object is to provide a paint gun washer which will automatically operate the vent system when the cabinet is in use, and turn off the vent system when the cabinet is closed and not in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will apparent to those skilled in the art.
The paint gun washer of the present invention includes a cabinet supported on a frame, the cabinet having an operable door in the forward wall and a switch connected to the door to continuously operate a vent in the cabinet while the door is open. A tank is mounted in the bottom wall of the cabinet and includes an operable door permitting access to the interior of the tank. Components to be washed with solvent are located within the tank, and a spray nozzle and/or hand brush are used to direct solvent on to the components. A valve connects the nozzle and/or brush with recirculated solvent from the tank. A separate rinse nozzle sprays the component with clear solvent. Foot operated switches activate pumps to dispense the solvent through the spray nozzle or brush. A filter panel is mounted in the cabinet spaced above the tank to prevent solvent from the tank from contacting the filter media.